


Safehouse

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-15
Updated: 2003-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex comes under Walter Skinner's protective custody.





	Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Safehouse

### Safehouse

#### by laurel

  


Notes: This was supposed to be a short h/c piece with redemption thrown in but kept getting longer. 

Spoilers: Up to season five. Some ideas borrowed from later episodes. 

Warnings: Some disturbing images of aliens in this part. 

Archive: Okay to WWOMB, anyone else just ask first. 

* * *

Alex Krycek was tired, body and soul. No, beyond tired. More like exhausted. He was tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of killing. Adrenaline was no longer a drug he was addicted to. Instead it was sapping what little strength he had left. 

In this twisted game he was a minor player, a pawn in the chess set of life. How fitting that he was thinking in terms of chess analogies since it was the old man who had taught him to play. 

He lifted his weary arm and knocked on Mulder's door. He'd been in this apartment countless times before but usually without permission. This time he waited patiently for a reply. 

The door flew open and he was treated to the furious face of Fox Mulder. Golden eyes bored into his and a strong hand clutched his throat. 

"Mulder, please, I'm not here to cause trouble." Alex held up his hands in surrender. "Please," he choked out. "I swear." 

Mulder looked into Krycek's dark green eyes. They were dull with fatigue. There was desperation in there too, a pleading he'd never seen before. He relaxed his hold. 

"What do you want here?" Mulder's voice was tight with anger, the usual monotone raised in high emotion. 

"I have information for you." 

Mulder snorted contemptuously. "I smell a trap, Krycek. Not to mention a rat." 

"It's not. I promise." 

"Let's hear it." 

"Let me go and we'll talk inside. I'll tell you everything." 

Mulder let him inside reluctantly. 

Alex sat down heavily on the worn leather couch. The material molded to his tired frame and he relaxed fractionally. 

"Don't get comfortable," Mulder growled. 

"I'm tired." 

"Things are rough all over. So, let's hear it rat." 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"No one followed you, did they?" 

Alex shook his head. He frowned, wondering if he hadn't been careful enough. 

"Don't move," Mulder warned. He flung the door open while keeping an eye on his guest. 

Walter Skinner nodded at him. "Mulder." 

"Sir." He gave a curt nod. 

"Can I come in?" 

"I was in the middle of something, but sure." 

Skinner's eyes glowered when he saw his agent's other guest. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" 

"He hasn't told me yet." 

Skinner's large hands curled into fists. Alex jumped up but was rooted to the spot by those dark brown eyes. 

Mulder glanced at Krycek and saw the fear in his eyes as they flickered from Skinner to Mulder, then around the room, looking for escape. 

"Sir, he says he has information for me." 

"How about if I pound it out of him for you?" 

"I don't think that's necessary. Look at him. He's run himself into the ground." 

Walter realized Mulder was right. Krycek looked terrible. He'd seen Alex beaten up, tired, unshaven, but the way he looked now made Skinner pity him. Gone was the cocky grin, the mischievous eyes, the flirtatious glance. He still remembered how the man had looked when he first started at the bureau. Those awful suits and slicked hair had belied Krycek's dangerous beauty, his treacherous heart. 

Krycek had lost a lot of weight, a good fifteen or twenty pounds. He was slumped but still edgy. Where before his body had been a muscular, fighting machine, it was now thin and bony. His pale skin was sickly, like prison pallor. His eyes were full of fear and hurt like an abused child's, the skin beneath bruised with shadows of exhaustion. His hair was uncombed and dirty. His face was thin, the cheekbones sharp, several days growth of beard covering his cheeks and small chin. 

But his eyes were the worst. They looked haunted and defeated. There was no smirk on his face or in those expressive green eyes. 

"Yeah, so what is it?" Skinner said, trying to sound gruff. 

Alex looked at his former boss warily, looking down at his boots when Skinner caught his eye. He was afraid to sit down, even though his legs were trembling with exhaustion. Skinner crossed his arms in front of him. Alex took a step back, waiting for the punch to explode in his guts, taking his breath away. 

He was struck again by how small he felt compared to the big man before him. From the first time he entered the bureau he entertained fantasies about Walter Skinner. He imagined staring into his intense chocolate brown eyes and watching them light up with laughter or smolder with lust. He dreamed of what those big hands could do, even though he knew the man was married. He longed to burrow into the comfort his huge expanse of chest could offer. 

He loved big men, the feeling of being dominated, yet at the same time protected. And everything about Walter was big: his chest, lush with hair; his large hands; his massive arms; his thick cock which Alex imagined as a battering ram when erect; his lightly furred thick thighs, his long elegant feet. Seeing him that one time in the showers at the F.B.I. gym had given him enough mental images to create sexual fantasies for years. 

Alex wouldn't admit this attraction to himself, only late at night in his empty bed when he couldn't sleep. His lovers, as he loosely called them, were one-night stands, sometimes anonymous and most times Alex was the dominant one. 

He was tired enough to finally sit down as Mulder and Skinner stared him down. "I can give you everything you've ever wanted Mulder. What you both want." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skinner spit out with barely suppressed venom. 

"The consortium. I can hand them to you on a silver platter," Alex said softly. He cradled his prosthetic arm in his right. He rubbed at the sore spot where the prosthesis covered the stump. On top of that he was feeling phantom pain. It had been much worse the last few weeks. He reminded himself that he deserved whatever pain he endured. 

"Go on," Mulder commanded. 

"I have everything here. May I?" He gestured to his leather jacket. 

Mulder nodded. 

Alex could feel the golden eyes boring a hole through him. He withdrew a large envelope, unfolded it and took out the contents. He spread out blueprints on Mulder's coffee table and placed several carefully written notes on top of it. His fingers trembled as he arranged the notes neatly. 

"This is everything." 

Mulder looked at all the papers and questioned Krycek with his eyes. 

"It's a blueprint of the building they use. These are schedules of the guards they have watching the place, inside and out. This is a layout of the meeting room." He pushed the papers around. "This," Alex's breath was strangled, "is the combination to the safe." 

He looked up at Mulder and Skinner, his heart pounding in fear yet he felt oddly at peace. 

"It's got just about everything in it, discs, tape recordings, documents, phone numbers of their contacts, everything you need to bring them down and expose every last conspiracy. I'm afraid that includes what your father did." 

"I don't want to hear you talk about my father," Mulder bit out through a throat that was clenched in anger so tightly he could barely speak. 

Mulder quickly crossed the room, ready to throttle his enemy. Alex shrank back against the pillows. Only Skinner's strong hands pulling Mulder back saved Krycek. Skinner watched as the traitorous former agent sagged with relief. 

"Mulder, let's just hear him out." 

"Why would you just hand over this information, Krycek? You rat bastard, you killed my father, you've hindered me at every turn, you beat Skinner up with the help of your low-life friends, you helped kidnap Scully..." 

"I helped you too, Mulder." 

"Oh yeah, big deal. You've always hurt me more than you've ever helped. I've never been able to figure out your agenda. You're just like cancerman and the rest of them. One hand gives me answers, the other hand takes them away. Remember Russia? You were going to leave me in that camp." 

"Of course I remember," he replied softly, rubbing what was left of his arm. 

Mulder blinked. He felt a touch of pity for his former partner. No one deserved what had happened to Alex that night in the woods. 

"Look I know what you must be thinking. I'm a dead man anyway, Mulder. I want to repent while I still can. This is everything you'll ever need. It's not a trick. And for the record I wasn't going to leave you in that camp. You should have trusted me. I was trying to protect you. It's not a trick." 

"How do I know that?" 

"You have to trust me." 

"I trust you as far as I could throw you." 

"I understand how you feel, but I can't tell you any more. Take it or leave it." Alex held up his hands in defeat. "Just believe what you want. The information is there." Alex got up to leave. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Skinner stood in front of Krycek, his solid immovable body blocking the way to Mulder's door. 

"I'm really tired. I want to go home." 

"If you have a home, it must be a rat hole," Mulder said. 

"Please let me leave. I can't tell you any more." 

"If you're telling the truth and Mulder finds this information, you're going to need protection." 

"That's true but no one can protect me. I'll take my chances." 

Again he tried to go around Skinner. Skinner blocked him. Alex sighed. He looked down at his shoes, avoiding Skinner's stern eyes. 

"You need protection, Alex," he said gruffly but with a gentle, concerned undertone. 

"But, sir..." Mulder protested. 

"Agent Mulder, check out this information thoroughly. I want to know every single move you make. Krycek, you're coming with me." 

"Where are you going to stash him?" Mulder asked his boss. 

"My apartment." 

Alex's face grew alarmed and even paler, his chest hitching as his breathing grew shallow, on the verge of panic. 

He still vividly remembered the night he was squirreled away for protection in Skinner's apartment. Some kind of safe house that had turned out to be. He assumed he would be brought to some nondescript house in a commonplace neighborhood, flanked by agents, not Skinner's high in the sky condo. 

Alex felt weak, the nausea roiling in his stomach. If he threw up it would be nothing but bile. He'd barely eaten in the last month. His knees buckled and his vision blurred until waves of light swam before him. He saw Skinner between the lines and the man's alarmed face before he passed out. He fell to the floor beside the coffee table. His arms barely had time to rise up to brace himself. 

"Jesus, did you see how white his face got?" Mulder gasped. 

"Help me turn him over, Mulder." 

Skinner knelt down, gently turning Krycek over, careful of his arm. Krycek was pale as death. Sweat dampened his face. The full pink lips entranced Skinner. He saw Mulder's eyes and didn't like the question raised in them. 

"Let's get him on the couch," Skinner said hastily. 

They lifted him up and set him down carefully. 

Skinner looked down at the unconscious man, alarmed by how fragile he appeared. The traitorous double agent was frail and sickly. A sick little rat that Skinner was afraid he was going to have to look after. He actually pitied him. No, more than that, he wanted to protect him from Spender and his thugs. He wanted to kiss those soft pink inviting lips and nuzzle every inch of Alex's body until he was rewarded with soft sighs and moans. He wanted to see his deep green eyes light up with desire, his sweet angelic face flush with want and need. 

In short, Walter S. Skinner had gone temporarily insane. 

"Sir, are you all right?" 

"Yes Mulder. Go get a blanket, would you?" Skinner's voice was more irritated than usual. 

Mulder hesitated then went to his bedroom and found a worn flannel blanket. He handed it to Skinner to throw over Krycek's body. He didn't want to give the bastard even a moment of kindness. 

Skinner shook out the blanket and covered the still body. Without a word he got a glass of water and set it on the table. He retrieved his cell phone and made several calls, barking out orders. He shoved the file at Mulder. "Get on this right away," he ordered. 

Skinner watched Alex's eyes flutter open. It was like looking into the bottom of the ocean. He fell under the charm of Alex's spell briefly but shook himself with an angry twist of the head. 

"Here, drink this," he ordered gruffly. 

Alex sat up and took the glass of water in a shaky hand. 

"Thank you," he said softly. 

"As soon as you feel better we'll go." 

Alex's eyes widened in fear again. His body trembled, causing the remaining water to slosh in the glass. Skinner steadied the glass. 

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, ignoring Mulder's glare. "You need protection from Spender. You'll be safe. From me too," he added. 

Alex relaxed a little and looked at Mulder apprehensively. "What about him?" 

"Mulder won't lay a finger on you. Right, Mulder?" 

Skinner's eyes bored into his agent's. 

Mulder sighed. "Yeah, all right. But as soon as he's better and if I catch him alone....." He didn't finish the thought. 

"Mulder, that's enough. I know what Krycek has done. Or what he's allegedly done. But if he helps us maybe we can all put the past behind us." 

Alex looked at Skinner with stunned eyes, mouth gaping open. He abruptly shut it. Mulder looked just as shocked. 

"Mulder I am sorry about your father. I didn't want that to happen but I couldn't stop it. You have to understand-" 

"I don't want to hear one more word out of your lying mouth. Shooting you would be too good for you." 

Alex hung his head and didn't reply. 

"Get him out of here." 

Alex stood up gingerly, pushing away the warm blanket reluctantly. He walked ahead of Skinner all the way to his car, his body tight, waiting for the punch or kick he was sure he'd feel at any minute. 

The car ride was silent and uneventful. He suffered a dizzy spell as he got out of Skinner's car. He held onto the door, waiting for it to subside. 

"You all right?" 

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." 

"Do you want to sit down a few minutes?" 

"No. I'll be fine." 

He dreaded going upstairs so he walked slowly, not only due to the fact that he felt weak but he wanted to prolong the inevitable. 

The elevator ride was swift and quiet. Skinner jingled the keys in his hand until he found the right one. He led the way inside. Alex moved away from him immediately, tightening his muscles Unconsciously. 

Skinner tossed his keys on the hall table and hung up his trench coat. 

"Come on," Skinner ordered. 

Alex reluctantly followed. Skinner showed him the guest room and bathroom. The room was small but decorated in such a way as to give a feeling of welcome and comfort. The quilt covering the bed was a rich blue and the woven rug was multi colored. The whole effect was cozy yet masculine with several hardcover books on the bare table that served as a desk, a wall sconce and several landscape paintings that matched the dcor in slashes of the rich earth, trees in full leaf and blue sky. 

The bathroom was small but efficiently arranged with a large mirror and medicine cabinet and shelves that sprouted towels. 

"I'll get you sheets and a blanket. The bathroom's stocked if you want a shower." 

"Okay," Alex replied in a small voice. 

"You can make up the bed?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good. I've got calls to make." 

Alex took off his leather jacket. He unzipped his jeans and slid them down his legs. He'd had to buy new clothes he'd lost so much weight. He sat down to take off his socks then swept off his navy wool sweater and white tee shirt. He ran his hand over his ribs. He was getting to the point of skin and bones. 

He was unbuckling the prosthesis when Skinner suddenly walked in without knocking or announcing himself. 

Alex turned to the side, hiding what was left of his arm. The fake arm slipped off, landing on the soft bed. Alex looked down at the floor, unable to look at Skinner directly. 

"I thought you could use some clean clothes." He laid them down on the bed. "I know they'll be too big but it's all I've got." 

He avoided looking at Alex's arm. He'd seen the startling sight of his arm ending abruptly but didn't linger to look at the scars. He wasn't disgusted by the sight but turned away to give Alex at least a little dignity. He didn't want to embarrass him further. 

Alex nodded and mumbled a thank you. 

"Try and get some sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow and we have to get an early start. Don't even think about sneaking out. I have agents posted outside." 

Skinner closed the door behind him. Alex hugged his thin body then got up to turn on the shower. The hot water rushed over his head soothingly. He wrapped himself up in one of the oversized towels and took a good look in the mirror. He looked like shit and felt worse. 

The clothes were all too big. The briefs were slightly baggy and so were the sweatpants but when he pulled at the drawstring the waist band drew comfortably closer. The tee shirt was huge on him, definitely one of Walter's. The socks were about the only article of clothing that fit. 

He crawled into bed, tugging up the loose pants and prayed for sleep. 

Skinner was on the phone and his computer for the next hour. If Krycek wasn't lying and Mulder was able to finesse the information that would topple top secret government executives a lot of planning needed to be done. 

He didn't hear a single noise from the guest room after the squeak of the bedsprings as his guest settled onto the mattress. He pushed his glasses back up and squinted against the computer screen. 

When he finally went to bed he was exhausted. He thought of Krycek lying in the bed just down the hall. He thought of kissing those pretty pink lips, of having that warm wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He imagined Alex in his arms, firm and muscled, pale skin smooth as velvet against his own. 

He couldn't imagine him the way he looked now-pale sickly skin stretched over bones and the look of impending doom in those green eyes shadowed by bruises of exhaustion. 

A pearl of worry sat in the pit of his stomach. He was worried about Krycek. Walter shook his head, annoyed with himself. It took a long time for him to fall asleep. 

During the next weeks, Skinner worked long days that him coming home exhausted and worked into the night, barely stopping to eat dinner. Sometimes Mulder and Scully joined him at the table and the three of them hunched over files and the laptop computer until midnight. 

On those nights Alex studiously avoided the presence of the agents and opted to stay in his room the whole night. 

He spent his days flipping through the books and magazines in Skinner's library or attempted to watch the afternoon soaps and talk shows but nothing held his interest. Often he would just sit on the couch and stare at the walls, trying to quell the thoughts in his head. He was under constant surveillance and the agents assigned to watch him would come into the apartment on a regular basis to check on him. 

The members of the consortium were slowly rounded up. One had jumped from the roof of his hotel to his death. Another was found hanged in his opulent house. Of course the suspicion of foul play was thoroughly investigated. Unfortunately Spender disappeared. Of the people who were arrested no one could venture a guess as to where he'd gone into hiding. Skinner was kept busy presiding over daily meetings, speaking to politicians, judges, lawyers for the few witnesses they managed to find, content to be a cog in the machinery that would crush the syndicate. 

Every night Skinner made himself take a little personal time, whether that meant a decent meal or watching the sports channel and losing himself for an hour out of the day. He made a little small talk with Alex, checking on how his key witness was doing. The answer was always the same. He was always fine. But the dark circles under his eyes belied the fact that he wasn't getting enough sleep. The tines of his fork would scratch a pattern in his plate but would barely bring any food to his mouth. His bodyguards never reported any problems with him. It was unusual for him to be so quiet and co-operative. 

The nightmares were most disturbing though. They usually began at two or three in the morning. The first time Walter had woken to screaming and crying he thought Krycek had been attacked by his vengeful employer. 

He'd stumbled into the guest room gun in hand, to find his witness screaming his lungs out, face wet with tears and a sheen of sweat, tangled in the sheets, his one arm flailing as if warding off an attacker. 

It had taken Walter several minutes to wake him up. He finally slapped him awake, shouting his name. Krycek had looked stunned as if he didn't even remember where he was. 

"I'm sorry I hit you. I couldn't wake you up." 

Alex nodded and wiped the tears away. He felt Walter's weight press down on the bed. "Here." 

Walter passed him the glass of water and a wet washcloth. 

Alex got his trembling under control and wiped away the sticky film of sweat from the back of his neck, face and throat. 

Skinner returned the glass to the cup holder in the bathroom and rinsed out the cloth. 

"What was the dream about?" 

"I was in the silo with that.thing." 

"Do you dream about it a lot?" 

"Yeah. I dream about all sorts of bad stuff," he admitted. 

"Try and get some sleep." 

Alex was used to it by now, waking alone and afraid, so he wrapped his arm around himself and rocked gently until his heart stopped pounding. He left the lamp on and tried to fall asleep. 

The second night the nightmare occurred, Walter woke him again and tried to talk to him. Each night the cycle was repeated. 

At this point, Walter was frustrated by the lack of sleep he was getting. He was also concerned about the obvious terror that Alex was experiencing. He'd had his share of nightmares and so he sympathized with his former enemy. 

He tried to be patient. He gave Alex a mild sleeping pill he'd picked up at the pharmacy. He doubled the dose and even tried herbal tea and hot milk. He was ready to implore Scully to prescribe something for him. 

After working long hours with barely any breaks for three weeks straight and listening to Mulder gloat daily as the evidence they'd uncovered led to snowballing arrests as well as confirming Mulder's theories on the collaboration with the aliens, Walter's patience was pushed over the edge. 

Krycek had told him haltingly of the terrors of the silo, locked in with the alien oil, waiting for death. One recurring dream was of the group of one-armed men sawing off his arm with a white-hot knife. Walter winced at the image of Krycek helplessly pinned down and enduring that mutilation and pain. It gave Walter some restless nights. But there were other dreams as well. Spender chasing him down a long corridor that led to nowhere; a prison dream where he screamed from behind bars while hands clawed at him from behind; faceless aliens chasing him with torches; Mulder and Scully exacting tortuous revenge. There were some nights when he wouldn't name his dreams, too afraid to even speak about them. Those worried Walter most. 

Skinner had gone to bed after his guest, his head pounding and his eyes burning after reviewing an endless stack of files. This night proved to be the breaking point for Skinner. They had the consortium in a vise and they were squeezing hard. The pieces were all falling into place. Catch one chain-smoking fearless bastard and it was all over. It was only a matter of time before they found him, the biggest piece of the puzzle they were fitting together. 

It began at its usual time, just after two o'clock. Walter was jolted awake by the unholy screaming. There was no way he could just ignore the man and fall asleep again. 

He slammed the door open to see Alex screaming and crying. His voice was hoarse but he didn't stop. It took a hard slap that rocked his body to wake him. 

He looked at Walter stunned, his wary eyes wide with fear and shimmering with unshed tears. The assistant director loomed over him, shirtless, his wide shoulders blocking out much of the light coming from the hallway, inspiring new fear in him. Already the bad dream was dissolving. 

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered. Tears spilled over and made their way down his cheeks. He was trembling and cold so he ducked down into the comfort of the covers. 

Walter sat on the edge of the bed, frowning as Krycek shrunk back from him, his right arm coming up defensively. 

"I'm not going to hit you. What was the dream about?" 

Alex didn't respond. He put his arm down and curled up on himself. Walter sighed. 

"This has got to stop. I've tried everything I can think of to get you to sleep through the night. I wake up to your screaming every night and I'm barely getting any rest as it is because of this investigation. If you don't go to sleep and stay asleep I will make that slap feel like a caress." 

Alex flinched. He stared at Skinner wide eyed. 

"I can't help it! Do you think I like it or something?" His hoarse voice cracked. 

"I don't care. Just knock it off," Walter growled. 

"I hate you and I hate it here! I'd rather be in prison." 

"You'd be dead inside of a minute." 

"Good! I'd be better off." 

"Do you have a death wish?" 

Alex didn't answer. Walter had only to look into his tortured eyes to see the answer. 

"What happened to you?" he asked quietly, his voice gently pushing. "What is haunting you? You've told me all about the horrible things that have happened to you. I really can't imagine anything worse than losing your arm." 

"Trust me, it is." 

"Tell me." 

"I can't." 

"You know, I've seen a lot of shit in my time, like Vietnam for instance. I saw my friends get blown up, shot, stabbed, you name it. Honestly, nothing could shock me." 

There was only silence from Krycek. 

Walter sighed and tried a different tactic. "Look I can see what's going on with you. I saw a lot of guys with death wishes. There's a certain look they would get in their eyes. Sometimes they would take crazy risks to try and get themselves killed. Some people called them heroes, some just called them crazy and the medics called them suicidal. 

I'm not blind Alex. I see how much you eat at dinner. The agents guarding you keep me informed of what you do with yourself all day long. Staring at four walls doesn't construe a good state of mental health. You have nightmares every night. You barely sleep. It's pretty obvious to me that you don't care whether you live or die. Why is that?" 

"All I wanted was to give you the information you needed to put Spender and his gang of old men away forever. That's all. I don't want you to play father confessor and I don't need you to take care of me. I've been taking care of myself for a long time." 

"Yeah, well you're doing a lousy job of it," Walter growled. "Look at yourself. You let yourself get run down, tired. You used to be a strutting, cocky brat. What the hell happened?" 

Alex looked into Walter's eyes. They were concerned and serious, full of sympathy. 

"Okay, but if I tell you, you'll think I'm even more of a bastard than you already do. Not that I care about your opinion," he added quickly. 

Alex pushed up the pillows behind his back. Skinner switched on the bedside lamp and sat in the easy chair to the right of the bed. 

Alex glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and forgot to breathe. His sculpted arms rested on the arms of the chair. Arms that Alex wanted to feel around his body. The light cotton drawstring pajama bottoms were flimsy, barely hiding the thick muscular thighs. He couldn't even look at the broad chest covered with its thick nest of curling hair without thinking about rubbing his face to find the warm, naked skin beneath. 

Alex felt a flush break out on his entire body as his gaze traveled upwards to rest on Walter's face. The dark eyes behind the glasses were unreadable. 

He bent his head and bit his lip but began to talk. 

"Okay, a couple of months ago, I was doing a job for Spender. I got a file he wanted. I went to a lot of trouble to get it. He told me it was personal information that couldn't get in the wrong hands. I checked it out before handing it over. It was blank. There was nothing on it. I thought I had the wrong disc but it turns out it was a test. 

"He found out I'd taken a look at it. I wanted to copy the disc so I'd have some ammunition against him. Boy was I a sucker. He just wanted to see where my loyalties lie. He suspected that I'd leaked information to Mulder. He wanted to make sure he knew which side I was on. 

"I was really pissed. I ranted at him and called him every name in the book. He just smiled at me and blew smoke in my face. He said if I ever disobeyed him or struck out on my own again, he'd hunt me down and kill me. 

"I was furious, full of rage. I went out and got blinding drunk. Of course that didn't solve anything." 

"It never does. I've tried it myself." 

"It just made me more determined than ever to fuck with his plans. I thought to myself, screw him. I've protected Mulder before, I've helped Mulder before. I could just go back to being the lackey, return to the fold like the proverbial black sheep and just pull out the rug from under him. I got the chance to do it soon enough." 

"How?" 

"I found a lab of his. Inadvertently. I wasn't supposed to know about things like that. 

"I breezed in, gave them some bullshit story and flashed an identification badge. It was expired already but they let me in. I told them to call Spender and inform him that his number one thug was being delayed by some righteous prick. It's amazing what you can make people do. Really incredible what peer pressure can do. I just took it up a notch to make the little lemming open the door. 

"Anyway it was a high security area I wanted to get into but I didn't have the proper authorization so I snuck around, pretended to inspect the place. 

"I got a chance to slip into one of the labs I was after. One of the doctors had gone for a cup of coffee and let's just say he needed a long nap after I added something to it that wasn't coffee creamer. With his fingerprints and his key I could get in. Blustered my way into the inner sanctum and the rest is history." 

"What did you find?" 

"You don't want to know." 

"You've got my curiosity piqued." 

"Curiosity killed the cat." 

Walter gave him a look that brooked no argument. 

"All right. The lab was conducting experiments on women. They were fooling around with genetics. They had alien DNA and were trying to perfect a type of hybrid." 

"You saw all this? Did you manage to smuggle any kind of tangible evidence from there?" 

"No. There's nothing left of the place." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I found this room, kind of like a hospital ward with only one big room. Every bed in it was full. These women were guinea pigs, all pregnant. They were sedated and looked about ready to explode." 

"What did you do?" 

"I went into another lab and saw their mistakes." 

"Mistakes?" 

"Hybrid embryos that hadn't gestated or were deformed." 

"Dead babies?" 

"I'm not sure you'd call them that. Some of them were pretty gross. Let's face it, not all aliens are cute like E.T. but these were monstrous. Some of them had brains that had developed outside their heads. None of them looked human. I found another room that contained several corpses too." 

Alex stopped and hugged himself again, shivering at the memory. 

"Whose bodies?" 

"Women. They were covered up of course but I guess whoever ran the morgue area was on a coffee break. They were just lying there on gurneys covered up with sheets. 

"A few of them had their abdomens ripped open. I'm not sure why. Either the doctors had performed caesarians or maybe the babies killed them." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, I know, sounds weird. Like something out of a bad horror movie. I saw this one alien baby with wicked teeth coming out of the sides of its mouth. It was dead of course, preserved in a jar." 

"Jesus. What else?" 

"Isn't that enough?" 

"I suppose so." 

"It made me sick to my stomach. There were dozens of these freaks. The doctor I'd knocked out came back so I had to kill him. I stuffed him in one of the drawers in the morgue. No one else came in but while I was there, one of the women started moving around. She was only half awake but she told me it was the third time they'd made her pregnant. 

"She begged me to kill her, said she couldn't live like that any more. I figured if I could get her out of there, maybe she could have the kid aborted if it was going to turn out like the rest of them. 

"She said no. The more often they screwed around with her DNA the stronger the chance she'd die. She managed to tell me that some of the test subjects that had been around long enough developed cancers that metastasized very quickly. None of the women had ever escaped and the only way to get out was in a body bag." 

Walter kept silent. Alex finally looked up and saw the pained expression on his face. "Go on," he encouraged gently. 

"I came back with enough explosives to blow a sizable chunk of a city block away. I gave the guard another bullshit story about the doctor I'd killed and said I'd be back and to get the place in tip top shape for a surprise inspection from Spender. I figured that would have everyone distracted and busy. No one would report my presence. So when I went back, I planted the explosives, drove about two, three miles away from the facility and bam, nothing left of it." 

Walter looked at him with eyes that were nearly black. Alex looked up frightened at the intensity he found in their depths. He shook slightly at the violence evident in Skinner's clenched fists and swallowed hard. 

"I did what I had to. Don't you understand? I know I killed innocent people. I'm not a psychopath no matter what Mulder thinks. Socially backward, sure, but I do have a sense of right and wrong. What he was doing was wrong. The whole project was wrong, no matter the intentions. Those women were innocent people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. As for those doctors, shit, they're butchers, they're mad scientists, not doctors who help people, who took the Hippocratic oath. I had no choice. I had to kill everyone and everything in there." 

When he looked up again into eyes that were as bleak as his own, he gave a strangled sob. His breath was caught somewhere between his lungs and his throat. 

Alex rocked on the bed, his knees drawn up, his head tucked in and down where his arm rested on his knee. The sobs were interrupted by whimpers and muffled cries as he struggled to stifle his crying. 

Walter got up from the chair and paced nervously. He could handle tears coming from his ex-wife and emotional outbursts from the likes of Mulder but not from Krycek. 

He was supposed to be a cocky rat bastard, a cold-blooded killer and thief, not a fragile, crying, frightened human being. 

He hesitated before sitting at the edge of the bed. The crying didn't lessen, the sucking breaths sounded painful, his trembling had increased. He took Alex into his arms, all huddled into a safe, little ball and gathered him close. 

The comfort only seemed to further increase Alex's distress. He hugged Skinner tightly with his arms, almost to the point of bruising. Skinner took him into his lap and wrapped his body around Alex, arms and legs hugging him protectively until the crying lessened. He whispered soothing, gentling words in his ear until Alex shuddered less and the crying was almost non-existent. 

Alex whimpered and cuddled closer, so exhausted he was asleep in his arms in minutes. Walter uncurled his arms and gently laid the bedcovers over Alex. He brushed away the tears from his face with a wet washcloth. Walter thought about his dilemma for only a moment. If he went back to his own bed, he would have to get up and wake Alex again. On the other hand if he slept in the same bed he would shake him and stifle the nightmare more quickly. He didn't think Alex would have another nightmare. Hell, he was probably too exhausted to have another one. Walter shrugged his shoulders and slipped into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close until Alex murmured sleepily and curled into his warmth. 

Walter found the man too warm but didn't protest the heat. He found that little slice of skin between pajama pants and tee shirt and stroked the velvet skin he found there. He was glad he'd gone shopping for clothes. He certainly didn't fit into Walter's wardrobe and the outfits he'd bought, from jeans to shirts all fit him snugly but comfortably. 

He was hot as though he suffered from a fever, but he snuggled closer under the covers and covered Walter's body with his heat. Walter groaned at the contact of Alex's legs wrapped around his thighs. Alex slept unaware of Walter's discomfort. Walter made sure not to touch his naked skin again, keeping his hand over Alex but covered by the sheet. 

When Alex woke the next morning, he was tired but felt better than he had in ages. He found that he couldn't move, then realized why. There was a heavy weight on top of him. A big bear of a man lying on him, one arm holding him around the waist, one leg wrapped around his, effectively pinning him down. He could wriggle a little but he couldn't slide away from the warm weight or push the limbs away. Walter's breath tickled his ear, the slow deep breathing relaxing him and making him drowse. 

The distant, muffled sounds of traffic, a helicopter in the distance and the sound of a telephone ringing somewhere in the building reached his ears. He licked his lips, dying for a drink of cold water and his bladder was close to bursting but he didn't want to leave the warm comfort of Walter's arms even if he could. 

He closed his eyes and let himself escape into the refuge of sleep. 

When he woke again it was to find Walter awake and studying him. 

"Hi," Alex rasped in a sleepy voice. 

Walter rolled away and Alex curled onto his side. "Morning. Guess I fell asleep here." 

"Yeah," Alex agreed. 

"I'll go start breakfast." 

"I'll help," he offered. 

"Want to get cleaned up first?" 

"Yeah, I need the bathroom like now. I think I'll take a quick shower." 

"Me too." 

Walter stretched his arms out and craned his neck, rolling it back and forth. There was a crackle of bones and tendons snapping. He gave a satisfied grunt then rolled his neck to ease the stiffness. He glanced down at Alex who was buried under the covers, only his face visible now. Alex looked up at him and Walter smiled. Alex, taken aback, lowered his eyes until they were covered by the fringe of eyelashes. A faint blush crept up his cheeks. Walter smiled again, more widely this time, and went to his own bedroom. 

Alex stayed in bed a few minutes longer, enjoying the warmth left behind, the faint scent of Walter that lingered on the pillow. He rolled around, reveling in the comfort of the sheets, startled at the thought of how afraid and sad he would be when he would have to leave the comfort of his temporary home. 

Walter served up fluffy scrambled eggs and bacon to Alex, enjoying the sight of him actually eating instead of poking at his meal with a fork. He slid a slice of toast on the plate too, waiting to see if it would remain untouched. He smiled as Alex took a bite, the grape jelly staining his lips until he licked it off. He poured some orange juice and began to eat his own breakfast. 

They ate in silence. The only sounds were the rustling of Walter's newspaper and the click of the spoon as another cup of coffee was stirred. 

Alex retreated to his room. Walter couldn't think of anything to say that would keep him downstairs with him. He puttered around the condo, sweeping at non-existent dust and straightening items that were already at a precise ninety degrees angle the way he liked things kept. 

He had allowed himself a rare day off, a day in which he wouldn't even think of a sinister shadow government or aliens. He refused to ponder Mulder or Spender, or anything else that consumed his entire life. Instead he would concentrate on the virtual stranger in his house. 

Alex listened to the radio half-heartedly, the lonesome voice of the singer pulling him deeper into his own black mood. He was getting maudlin, remembering his own stolen childhood, regretting the moments he had lost his own humanity and the fervor in which he had tried to retrieve it. He stared at the ceiling, juggling his own role of double agent against the players he was up against, like so many tennis balls floating in the air, pausing for brief moments that defied physics before they tumbled down all around him. 

He snuggled into his bed, trying to re-capture the feel and scent of Walter's body. But the sheets were cool now and whatever scent had been imprinted in the cotton had fled. 

Walter knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" 

"It's your house," Alex replied. 

Walter poked his head around. Alex looked bleak. Although he was good at hiding his feelings with the face blank as a mask, his eyes failed him and gave him away. 

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you come downstairs? We could do something." 

"You're not working today?" 

"No. I needed a day off. We could play cards or watch some television. How about a walk outside? The fresh air will do us both some good." Each suggestion was met with a blank disinterested look. "We could play chess. Do you play?" 

Alex laughed bitterly. "Yeah, the old man taught me." 

"I assume you mean Spender." 

"Yeah." Alex sighed. "He lived his life as a chess game, only the board was filled with pawns." 

"And he was king?" 

"You got it." 

Walter slapped Alex's thigh lightly. "Come on, let's have fun." 

"Fun?" Alex asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, even I know how to have fun. Just don't tell my colleagues or subordinates that. Old stone face has a reputation to uphold you know." 

Walter winked at him. 

"Why are you in such a good mood? What's gotten into you?" 

"I refuse to think about work today, period. So we're going to have fun even if it kills us." 

Alex shrugged. "Whatever." 

"You are going to drop that attitude like a hot potato and come with me." 

Alex sighed, making the sound as loud and put-upon as he possibly could. "Yes sir." 

Walter searched Alex's sparse wardrobe in the closet and dresser drawers and selected a pair of blue jeans and a navy sweater. He threw them on the bed, adding a cotton tee shirt and navy socks. 

"Here, I've picked out your outfit so you don't even have to think about what to wear." 

Alex gave him a dirty look. He hadn't been outside in weeks, save for a few breaths of fresh air stolen on the balcony. 

He got dressed as ordered and went downstairs to meet Walter. There were two agents following them, keeping a close eye on Walter and their witness. Walter had tried to brush them off but one call from the deputy director and that idea was quickly quashed. 

Two agents were still posted outside the condo where they would remain until the relief team showed. The two agents trailing them stayed close, keeping in phone contact with Walter as he negotiated the mid morning rush hour traffic. 

The first stop was a park. Walter did everything but take Alex's hand to drag him along. 

"The air and exercise will do you good," he argued. 

Alex scuffed his feet as they walked along the trail, kicking at the occasional stone, showing his displeasure with every step. 

Walter was tempted to grab his ear to pull him along. 

They sat on a bench near a spraying fountain and fed pieces of muffin to the birds gathered around them. After the last crumb was tossed, the birds flew away to seek tidbits from other passersby and the men moved along. 

They had lunch at a nearby outdoor caf. The sun beamed down warmly in the mild spring air. Alex picked at his food, a roast beef sandwich and fries. Walter helped himself to one of his fries and Alex slapped his hand away. 

"Didn't think you were going to finish them." 

"Well, I wasn't but you should ask first," Alex rebuked him, clearly still in a pissy mood. 

"Can I have a fry?" 

"All right. " 

Walter rolled his eyes. "Eat some more. You're too thin." 

Alex shrugged. "Not your problem." 

"Eat," Walter ordered, sliding the plate towards Alex. "Come on, two more bites of your sandwich and a few more fries. I'll buy you dessert." 

"Bribery?" 

"Whatever works." 

Alex picked up the sandwich. Walter divided the remaining fries into two piles, one for himself and the larger one for Alex. Eventually the plate was clean. Walter nodded in satisfaction. He ordered apple pie for both of them. Alex ate it without much prodding. 

Walter racked his brains in the lull following the meal, sipping at a cup of coffee and cleaning up the little crumbs and filling left on the plate from the pie, trying to figure out what to do next. He thought of the batting cage but wasn't sure how functional Alex's fake arm was. He didn't want to go to a matinee movie or anything else that prevented conversation or interaction. 

When they were finished, Walter drove aimlessly for a bit. His passenger seemed to like the ride. His face was up against the glass as if trying to soak up all the sights. They passed an arcade and Walter turned the car around, heading for it. It would be perfect. There was even a rock-climbing wall inside. 

Alex frowned as he realized Walter was stopping in front of the arcade. "The arcade palace?" 

"Yeah. Why not?" 

Alex followed, dragging his heels like a petulant boy. The place was fairly quiet at that hour, with a few college-aged teens standing mesmerized in front of the video games and two couples challenging each other on the rock-climbing wall. Two teenaged girls were watching the boys playing the video games, suggestively sipping their Cokes through straws and tossing their long hair. 

Walter brought Alex to a machine and filled his hand with quarters. He began to play, soon getting into the game. Walter figured he had a competitive streak in him. He wouldn't be a man who lost easily. He was a player through and through, even if it was a game. 

Walter was soon out of quarters and he went to watch Alex. He checked out the score and whistled in appreciation. 

"You're good." 

"They used games like this to improve our hand-eye co-ordination." 

Walter didn't have to ask whom. Alex was a consortium child, born of parents that had come out of the hardship of Eastern Europe to the land of milk and honey and found it by way of the syndicate. He was recruited as a teen when he had shown promise and intelligence. 

He told Walter his history briefly and tersely, in a low monotone. Walter's eyes darkened and Alex could see his frown in the reflection of the screen. He stopped playing and turned around. 

When he looked back at the game, he had lost. "Game over" kept flashing over and over. 

"I was going to get more quarters but maybe we could do something else instead." 

"Climbing walls? No thanks, I have a healthy fear of heights." 

"You seemed to hang quite well off my balcony." 

"An experience I wouldn't wish to repeat," he replied mildly. 

Walter grinned. He took Alex's hand to lead him away from the game. Alex looked down at their joined hands and shook his head. Walter was in quite a strange mood today. He was tempted to cut him with his little jack knife to check the color of his blood. 

They went to the far wall where a trampoline stood before a Velcro wall. They were outfitted by the clerk and stepped gingerly onto the trampoline, testing out the tension and elasticity of the material. Walter loosely held Alex's arm as they bounced lightly up and down. They were both wary at first, not wanting to fall off, uncertain of the unfamiliar sensation. It took a little while and a lot of courage on the first try. Walter went first as Alex refused to do anything as undignified as jumping at a Velcro wall and sticking to it like a bug on a windshield. 

Walter took a deep breath and slammed against the wall. He grinned like a kid when he stuck to the wall successfully. Alex stared as Walter laughed. 

"Come on Alex, it's fun." 

Alex gave a tentative bounce, then gained momentum and leapt high in the air as a burst of adrenaline shot through his veins. He jumped up and launched himself at the wall as they'd been shown. He stuck to the wall beside Walter and giggled at the childish glee he felt. 

Alex was in high spirits when they left the arcade. Walter left with his wallet a little lighter. 

They stopped at a deli for supper and Walter smiled happily when Alex ate every spoonful of chicken noodle soup in his bowl and every bite of his sandwich right down to the pickle garnish. 

"Are we going home now?" 

"Yes, but not for long." There was a mischievous glint in Walter's eye. "The night is young." 

Alex was curious now and pestered Walter about his plans but Walter held out until they reached home and told Alex to change clothes. 

Alex's excitement deflated. Walter was taking him to a nightclub. He'd made no secret of his sexual orientation from day one and Walter was taking advantage of it now. But he felt far from sexy with his clumsy arm. He hadn't regained much of his lost weight and the dark circles surrounding his eyes were still evident in his pale face. 

He sat down on his bed, half dressed and dejected. 

Walter knocked on the door. "You ready?" 

"I'm not in the mood for clubbing." 

Walter opened the door. He was dressed in charcoal slacks with a silky knit black top that hugged his torso. A thin gold chain around his neck caught the light. 

"How long does it take you to get dressed?" 

He ignored Alex's bleak look and marched to the closet. There wasn't anything too dressy in there so he settled on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with subtle threads of silver woven into the material. Black socks, boots and the black leather jacket completed the outfit. 

"I'm not in the mood," Alex repeated softly as he looked down at the all black ensemble. 

"What will it take for you to get in the mood?" 

Alex looked up. Walter's tone wasn't flirtatious or joking. He was genuinely interested in doing whatever Alex requested so they could go out for the evening. 

"Anything within limits of course. I don't want to break any laws nor do I have a million dollars." 

Walter's tone was light but still not mocking. He sat on the edge of the bed and regarded Alex patiently. 

"I can have anything?" 

"Within limits." 

Alex frowned, thinking hard. "A hug?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He flushed pink with embarrassment. 

"That's it?" 

Alex nodded. 

"Easily done." 

Walter dragged Alex closer and pulled him into his arms. Alex was surrounded by Walter's warmth, the silky material of his shirt rubbing his face as he buried himself in the embrace. Alex held Walter tightly and sighed, feeling the arms tighten their hold. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in Walter's cologne and his own scent, something musky but clean. He could feel and hear Walter's heart beating, the contraction of muscles bunching up in his back. Walter's head tucked against his and rubbed against him comfortingly. 

Alex could have stayed in that position indefinitely, but Walter pulled away gently, still keeping his hands on Alex. He cupped his face and told him to get ready. Before he let go of him, he ran his thumb down Alex's cheekbone in a whisper-light caress. Alex held still, waiting for Walter to do something further. The thumb tickled under his jaw and Walter pulled him close and kissed his forehead. 

Alex looked disappointed and Walter chuckled at the puzzled expression. 

"If I kiss you on the mouth I may not be able to stop myself." 

Alex blushed and ducked his head. 

Walter kissed his bent head. "Time to go. I want to see you dance." 

The moment they stepped inside the club, all eyes turned to the newcomers. The heads tossed back and forth from Walter to Alex, as if following a tennis match. 

In Walter, every daddy fantasy was dreamt of and crushed just as quickly as Walter's eyes and hands remained firmly on Alex. Alex, even in less than his prime physical condition, drew many stares. But his world revolved around Walter. Walter was the sun and everyone else merely planets. 

He held onto Walter's hand as Walter parted the crowd. Alex was shy at first, not used to the club scene after a long absence, uncharacteristically unsure of himself. 

After a tour of the place, still half empty at that hour and Walter showing him off like a prize, buying him a drink, chatting with him amiably, acting as if he were the only man in the room, perhaps in the world, Alex's shyness fell away and he grew bolder, pulling Walter onto the dance floor, not caring whether anyone stared at his arm, only that Walter danced with him. 

He found a surprisingly graceful partner and they lost themselves in the beat of the music, the rhythms of their bodies stepping in unison as though they had practiced together all their lives. 

They were both damp with sweat when a weary Alex surrendered to exhaustion and they found a booth to slip into. They crammed behind the table, thighs pushing together in the small space. A sheen of sweat made their shirts stick to their chests. Alex's face was flushed, a smile on his face. Walter looked down at him, tempted to lick away the drops of sweat pooling at his collar bone. Instead he waved a waitress over and ordered fresh drinks. 

There was a lull in the conversation but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Alex concentrated on the swirl of bubbles in his glass as the club soda fizzed around the straw. Unconsciously he leaned back until he was against Walter. Walter dropped his arm comfortingly around Alex, thinking he needed reassurance or perhaps he was trying to shyly ask for another hug. 

Alex startled when Walter embraced him and Walter backed away. 

"Sorry," Alex apologized. "I didn't realize what I was doing." 

"That's okay." 

Walter chastised himself, quickly cupping his hands around his own drink and watching the bubbles dance in the glass. 

Alex touched his arm. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, of course not. I thought you wanted a hug that's all," he explained quickly. 

"I wouldn't mind another." 

Walter pulled him closer immediately and Alex nuzzled into his neck, finally settling into his shoulder. Walter leaned down and smelled Alex's hair. It was slightly damp with the exertion of dancing, but the scent of the conditioner drifted upward, a clean, fruity odor that emanated from the shiny dark mass. 

He pressed a kiss on Alex's head, then, as Alex's face nudged into his collar bone, kissed further down his skull until he reached the space between collar and hair. He licked at the little bit of skin that was visible and Alex shuddered at the contact. 

Emboldened, he kissed and licked until he reached the side of his neck. Alex turned his head and sighed, allowing Walter to nuzzle at the tender skin there. 

Walter had to be careful now. He didn't want to move too fast. He didn't want to simply bed his prime witness because it was convenient and he was lonely, or Alex was starved for attention. He wanted to do this for their mutual pleasure and the tentative feelings he could sense growing inside of his temporary captive. 

He pulled away and Alex gave a whimper of disappointment and frustration. He didn't like that sound so he held Alex loosely, ignoring the tilted head begging for a kiss. Instead he rubbed his bald head against the silky softness as if to placate him. 

But Alex seemed to like that and rubbed in return, managing to plant a kiss on his scalp. Walter frowned but Alex just laughed and planted another kiss, ready to swipe the tip of his tongue into his ear. Walter evaded him and slid out of the booth, holding out his hand in invitation for another dance. 

Alex obliged happily. He wanted nothing more than to invade Walter's personal space, even if it had to be on the dance floor. As if the god of twinks everywhere heard his prayer, the DJ played a slow song and he melted into Walter's arms. He entered that safe circle and laid his head on Walter's shoulder with a little sigh. 

* * *

It was past midnight when they returned to the condo. Alex reluctantly went to his bedroom and discarded his clothes which reeked of sweat and smoke. He stepped into the shower gratefully, feeling refreshed by the warm water sliding over his body. He sighed in pleasure. Sure, Mulder was a graceful dolphin in the F.B.I. pool, but Alex just adored the spray of water washing over him, imagining himself under a waterfall. 

He closed his eyes, picturing the forest around him, wild with ferns and grasses, flowering shrubbery and the calls of animals concealed within them. The water surged down in a thunderous roar but gentled as they rubbed the rocks smooth over millennia until it reached his body in a slow, sensuous splash. 

He felt himself harden and opened his eyes. Shrugging, he took himself in hand and stroked until his erection was completed. He closed his eyes again and he was in that natural shower again, watching the streams jet down the dark rock face and splash against the rocks surrounding the waterfall. The plants caught beneath the spray bowed at each press of the droplets. The mist of water dotted the wild flowers with dew. 

A naked Walter approached him, holding out a perfect wild rose, pink petals drenched in the mist of the waterfall, pollen drifting from its center. His lover smiled and held out the flower. Alex took it and inhaled its rich scent then stuck the flower behind his ear. Walter joined him under the waterfall, standing still until he was soaked. He was caught in Walter's strong embrace, moaning at the feel of his hot skin, although the water was cool. 

At the hot feel of Walter's mouth against his he was sucked into a vortex of pleasure, culminating with a spray of semen decorating the tiles of the bathroom. 

Walter heard the cry in the bathroom and immediately went in, his weapon in hand. God only knew how an attacker could invade his house, safely and loyally protected as it was, but he'd have time to think about that later. He only knew that Alex had cried out, that he could be hurt. 

The bathroom was empty and the shower was still on. He could see the outline of a body behind the curtain and flung it back, the rings sputtering against the rod. Alex was by himself, totally wet, his erection subsiding. 

Walter felt his face go hot. Alex looked surprised and indignant, not to mention embarrassed, as he held his impressive length in his hand. 

"Do you mind?" he asked sharply and tugged the curtain back into place. 

Walter sputtered as he apologized. "I had no idea you were just um, you know. I heard a shriek or something. I thought you were being attacked." 

The curtain was pushed back and Alex's face appeared. "I don't shriek," he replied coldly. The curtain hid him again. 

"It was a shriek," Walter murmured. 

"Was not." 

Walter smiled and chuckled. Alex heard his laughter but ignored it. Walter returned to his room, took his own shower and went to bed. 

The next morning, Walter was gone before Alex got up. It was back to the work routine for Walter and endless waiting for his guest. It was just as well. Alex knew the perfect day they had shared was an aberration. Besides, how would he have faced Walter over the breakfast table after he had walked in on him? 

He didn't have long to wait for the answer to that question. Walter came home early for once, setting up his work in his spacious office. He exchanged pleasantries with Alex, looking him in the eye while they talked. He had brought home fresh pastries from the new deli down the block and pushed a lemon Danish Alex's way until the man began to pick the treat apart and ate it layer by layer, washing it down with a glass of cold milk. 

All that was left were a few crumbs on the napkin which Alex proceeded to scoop up with a wet fingertip. 

"Since you're here early, I could make some dinner if you want," Alex offered. 

"Sure, that'd be great." 

"Are Mulder and Scully coming over later?" 

"Probably tonight. I'm going to be on the phone the rest of the afternoon." 

Alex nodded. "Okay. Anything special you want? I was thinking about making chicken cordon bleu. You've got some frozen dinners still in the freezer. I could make some baked potatoes and a salad." 

"Sounds good. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't realize what you were doing." 

Alex shrugged and blushed slightly. "It's okay. I guess I make a lot of noise sometimes." 

Walter grinned at the little giggle coming from the man sitting across from him. "At least you enjoyed yourself." 

Alex blushed further. "It's been a while," he said and commented no further. 

He began to clear away the sticky napkins and the glasses, his cheeks still red. Walter smothered his laughter and returned to the endless files that seemed to breed when they were out of his sight. 

He made time for dinner, grateful for Alex's presence for once. It was nice to have someone to come home to again, he realized, even if that person was only a temporary visitor and put his life in danger with his mere existence, even if the man had been a former enemy, a force of darkness within the gray shadows. 

He also realized what a great cook Alex was. Sure half the meal had already been ready, with the frozen chicken blanching in the freezer, but even so, the meal was hot and good. Alex had added some spices and a light gravy so that the tender chicken and oozing cheese tasted home made, and the roasted potatoes were perfectly done, with a light smattering of rosemary sprigs. 

The salad was tossed with a perfect blend of vinegars, extra virgin olive oil, pepper and the lightest pinch of salt, mixed with herbs and a dash of lemon juice. Dessert was even better. Alex had whipped up a quick tiramisu in the time that dinner was cooking. The ladyfingers, once growing stale in the cookie jar, had soaked up the strong coffee he'd brewed along with a generous splash of brandy. The creamy, slightly sweet cheese wasn't too saccharine and neither was the final dusting of bitter dark chocolate coating the dessert and the glass in which it was sitting. 

Walter complimented him on his efforts and Alex smiled back at him. 

They each retreated to their own activities, Walter to his files and Alex to the living room. 

After a couple of hours Walter wandered into the living room. His work was pretty much done for the day. At least he had reached the breaking point where his long-suffering patience was concerned. He sat next to his guest who was embroiled in a mystery movie on the wide-screen television. 

It was in black and white and it looked to be made in the thirties or forties. The actors looked familiar but he couldn't recall their names. Probably B-movie stars or character actors from the looks of it. It seemed as if all the male actors were trying to summon up the spirit of Edward G. Robinson and the other half were auditioning for a role that might go to Humphrey Bogart. 

The women were sultry blondes or dark mysterious brunettes and they wore long tight skirts, blouses and high heels. They all seemed to have their own agendas, whether it was seducing the hard-boiled detective or scamming some chump that was too dumb to know better and probably deserved whatever he got coming to him. 

It was a pretty good movie nonetheless. 

Walter was looking at the clock when the movie ended and frowned when he realized how late the hour was. Mulder hadn't shown yet. He hadn't even phoned. Although he was used to Mulder's lack of common sense and decency at times, he was a little worried. As if sensing his anxiety Alex reassured Walter that his number one agent would show sooner or later. 

"Perhaps we could pass the time until he does get here," Alex suggested. 

"What? Whip my ass again at chess? How about cards? You cheat much?" 

Alex had a horrified look on his face. "Cheat? Little old me?" 

Walter grinned at the sarcasm. "What do you want to do?" 

Alex shrugged and leaned over for a kiss. Walter pushed him back. Alex pouted, which made Walter want to kiss that adorable mouth. 

"I'll kiss you for a price." 

"What's that?" he asked warily. 

Walter mused for a moment. "Tell me something about your childhood. I want you to share something of yourself with me." 

Damn. He couldn't even kiss the man without giving something up and all he wanted was to seduce the man into bed. That's all. Alex sighed, very put-upon and exasperated, but he thought for a moment, frowning at the ceiling as he recalled his childhood. 

"Okay, when I was about ten I was playing with some friends from school and we were throwing a baseball around. This one kid, Stanley, I forget his last name now, Kowalski, something like that, anyway, he threw the ball pretty hard and it was pretty windy that day besides so it ended by going through a window at this haunted house." 

"Haunted?" 

"Yeah it was this abandoned house, really old and creepy. No one had lived there for years and there were stories going around that this guy had murdered his whole family and then killed himself. Anyone who's lived there since has left pretty quickly. Supposedly their ghosts haunted the house and there would be objects moving around and weird lights and noises. No one went near that house for years and the for sale sign was so old that it was rotting." 

"I take it you guys were pretty upset over the ball." 

"Very. It was the only one we had. We'd lost another one down the sewer not long before that. We were all immigrant kids. Our parents didn't just throw money our way whenever we broke or lost a toy. They all worked hard for a living and we were lower middle class." 

"So what'd you do?" 

"The leader of our group was Max. He was sort of a bully. You know the type, he was a big kid, kind of heavy, always getting the younger kids to do stuff they didn't want to do. He tried to force a couple of the kids to go in the house. No one would do it. He even tried to bribe them." 

"What was he going to give them?" 

"Hell, he didn't have two nickels to rub together. About the only thing he had of value was an old sling shot. But he'd have to be dead to pry that out of his hands." 

"So you never got the ball back," Walter concluded. 

"Oh no, we got it back. He started calling us all names, mostly ethnic slurs then it escalated to sissy and fag. So I caved. I didn't want to hear anyone call me shit like that. I could have just as easily insulted him back. He was a German Jew." Alex shrugged. "Easy target. But I also didn't want to have my face punched in so I went into the house." 

"Did you see any ghosts?" 

"No. I was plenty scared though. It was really dark in there. It was so gloomy and dusty I could barely see even with the door wide open. I crept around trying not to look at anything besides the floor. All the furniture was covered in sheets and the wind was blowing through the broken window. I was scared shitless." He barked out a laugh. "Looking back I realize there was nothing to be scared of. It was just an old house and that's all. But to a kid, man, it was terrifying. I expected ghosts or demons to jump out and kill me and turn me into a zombie or something. I found the ball really fast and got the hell out." 

"So it ended up okay?" 

"Well, almost." 

Walter waited for the rest of the story. 

Alex sighed. "There was this creaking noise and then a big crash. I thought it was the ghosts racing out of the attic coming to get me but I found out after that a shutter on the window had come loose and crashed into the window. I actually peed my pants before I tore out of there screaming like a little girl." He looked up at Walter sheepishly. "Don't tell anyone okay?" 

"Scouts honor." 

"At least I got the ball back." 

Walter smothered his laughter with a hand cupping his mouth. "Did your friends find out?" 

"No I ran out screaming that the ghosts were after me and the killer had a big hatchet and everyone started yelling. We all ran and by the time we stopped we were at least a couple of miles away. You should have seen their expressions when I held the ball up. I was Mickey Mantle and James Bond all rolled into one. It was pretty nice to be treated as the hero for once. I doubt that they noticed my wet pants. My jeans were dark anyway and as for the smell, well, ten year old boys running around like maniacs in July smell to high heaven anyways." 

Walter laughed. "That was a great story. I think that deserves a big long kiss." 

Alex scoffed. "Are you kidding? That deserves heavy petting." 

Walter held his arms out and Alex crawled over the throw pillows and into his embrace. He opened his mouth for a wet kiss and was amply rewarded. He cuddled happily in Walter's arms, just enjoying the sensation of being kissed without being thrown down and mauled. It had been a long time since anyone had simply just kissed and held him without expecting anything further. But it also frustrated him too. 

Whenever he tried to undo Walter's slacks or unbutton his shirt, Walter firmly pushed his hand away. He had to be content with what he was being given. So he kissed the man thoroughly and rubbed against him like an affectionate pet. Walter let his shirt be undone just a little so that Alex could rub his soft hair against his chest and he had one hand up Alex's sweater so his hand could roam over the soft warm skin of his back. That seemed to placate him, from the noises he was making. 

They pulled away when their lips became sore and puffy from all the attention that wet tongues and sharp teeth were giving and instead just cuddled together with Alex in Walter's lap. From time to time Walter would nuzzle into his neck and nibble at the soft skin behind his ear or venture up to his earlobe and tug at it gently giving him little nips just to keep him on the edge of arousal but not giving him complete satisfaction. 

When the phone rang Walter called a stop to the kissing. Mulder came up with an excuse for not showing up for their nearly nightly meeting. It was a story that meandered and was just about as long as Alex's childhood story but much less interesting. He'd been called in to consult on a case that seemed like an x-file. It hadn't panned out, much to his disappointment. Walter patiently listened to the whole thing and only mildly admonished his behavior. 

When he hung up he kissed Alex chastely and each went reluctantly to bed alone with the explanation that they weren't ready yet. Alex looked down at the crotch of their pants. He was puzzled. They both certainly seemed ready. Walter chuckled gently. "That's not what I meant." 

Alex couldn't understand. It was just sex, wasn't it? 

Walter took a quick shower before he went to sleep. Most of it was spent jerking off to thoughts of Alex's soft lips, soft skin and hard cock that had made an appearance in his tight jeans. He groaned loudly as he spurted over the blue tiles. 

Alex was similarly engaged but he was in the comfort of his bed. His legs were spread wide beneath the warm covers and his eyes closed as he thought about Walter hovering over him, kissing him from head to toe and back again before taking his hard shaft in his warm mouth. He pushed a pillow over his face to stifle the noise as he came all over his hand. 

Alex became bolder the next morning. He stumbled out of bed with barely enough time for a quick brush of his teeth and a hasty swipe of his electric razor over his cheeks before Walter left. 

On the way downstairs he pushed his fingers through his hair so that it didn't quite resemble a cockatoo's hairstyle. 

He startled Walter with his early presence but Walter greeted him warmly and poured him a glass of orange juice before he pushed away from the breakfast table and stacked his dishes in the washer. 

"Long day?" Well, duh! The man was a workaholic. 

"Yeah but I'll be home for dinner tonight." 

"Great." 

Walter headed towards the door, grabbing his briefcase on the way. 

"Wait." 

Walter paused. 

"Uh, what do you want for dinner?" 

"Doesn't matter. Everything you make is good." 

He turned to leave but Alex grabbed his sleeve. 

"Chicken? Roast beef?" 

"Anything is fine. I'll see you tonight." 

"Have a good day." 

"You too." 

Alex pulled Walter closer and wrapped his tie around his hand so he couldn't escape. Walter pulled away in surprise at the good-bye kiss but pressed closer for more before firmly pushing Alex away. 

The next few days passed in exquisite torture. Alex had to try to keep his hands to himself. He could barely restrain the desire to jump all over Walter like an eager puppy when he came home exhausted and in desperate need of nourishment and a couple of stiff drinks. 

Every night he prepared something special and different for dinner and led Walter to the table and engaged him in small talk to take away the stresses of the day. Luckily his interest in world news combined with an insatiable appetite for Hollywood gossip let him discuss everything from Christina Aguilera's navel jewelry to the state of politics in Zimbabwe. 

Walter would relax after a while when his stomach was full and his veins were absorbing the twenty-year old scotch that Alex had poured. He found that the generous serving of alcohol was less intoxicating than the smile that Alex would have on his face when he praised his cooking or laughed at a joke. 

He was always pleasantly surprised at the man's grasp of politics and figured that soon he wouldn't even need to bother watching CNN since Alex was a good source of information. 

Alex would shoo him away from the kitchen and off he'd go to the den to sit and relax with the paper and digest the meal or take a long hot shower to ease the tension knotting his neck and shoulders. Alex would serve him dessert in the comfort of the big sofa that he could sink into and never leave. He'd always protest weakly, saying his doctor warned him about the dangers of sugar or grumble that he'd have to work out more, but damned if that plate wasn't clean by the time Alex gathered it for the final load of dishes. 

He noticed that Alex was steadily gaining his weight back. It was enough to fill out his stocky frame and give him his health but not enough to satisfy a doting grandmother who wanted to pinch chubby cheeks or fasten her fingers on an extra inch of flesh at his waist. 

On the nights that Mulder and Scully dropped by Alex hung around instead of hiding in his room at their very sight. He helped them in any way he could and they seemed to form a truce for the time being that helped Walter relax instead of every muscle tightening in anticipation of the violence and name-calling that Mulder was prone to. 

This made Walter happy and Alex relax. The more relaxed and animated Alex became, the happier Walter became. He was only too glad to see Mulder and Scully leave his home at the end of the night so that he could spend more time with his houseguest. 

Walter again found an excuse to avoid work on the next weekend. Abandoning his habitual six and sometimes seven day work week sent the office into another round of speculation as everyone whispered over the possible causes for the tough A.D. cutting down on his work hours. It had taken weeks for the buzz from his first long overdue day off to die down. 

Alex had the perfect suggestion for a fun night out. He'd been to karaoke night at this bar he sometimes frequented. It was the best place for him when he needed respite from his anxiety-filled days. It was a place that catered to the thirty something crowd where the women downed cosmopolitans and the trendy beer on tap kept the men on line in the men's room. Karaoke was featured twice a week along with the live bands that played cheesy soft rock music. Spender's men would never in a million years think of looking for him there. It was the perfect place to hide. 

Walter was agreeable. He'd open his mouth for public speaking, for media coverage of a case, stand in front of dozens of people in a meeting and present a report but he wouldn't dare sing in public. He would however go to the bar just to hear Alex sing. He made sure that Alex was aware of this fact and held steadfast to his own refusal to perform. 

Alex agreed. He'd strip naked and sing Afternoon Delight if it made Walter smile the way he had when Alex announced he'd sing at the bar. 

They both dressed carefully, unconsciously dressing to impress each other. Walter chose a black knit silk shirt that was snug but not overly tight and a pair of charcoal colored slacks that showed off his trim waist but wasn't suggestive in the least, not unless his shirt rode up when he leaned over and his firm ass was on view. He put on a bit of hair cream on his remaining locks and swept his eyebrows into orderliness. His expensive Italian loafers, the slim belt at his waistline with the silver buckle and the subtle aftershave he'd splashed on gave him the air of a man on the make. 

Alex was dressed just as subtly and sexy. He picked a pair of tight black jeans from his frugal wardrobe, along with a deep green shirt that he'd forgotten he even had and to complete the picture, a pure white tank top beneath the shirt to complement his skin tone and contrast with the color of the shirt. He left the top buttons undone. To finish off he slipped on his black boots which were freshly polished and a thin gold chain around his neck. His health had returned and his skin again had that healthy honey toned hue. 

They smiled as they appraised each other when they met at the bottom of the stairs. Walter had phoned ahead to the agents assigned to keep an eye on them when they left the apartment as to their destination. 

As Walter pulled into the parking lot of the bar, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and grimaced as he saw who was calling. Damn but he wished he'd turned it off. He knew that wasn't a viable option however. Alex gave a little mewl of disappointed. He'd wanted tonight to be a fun night for the two of them. He'd even fantasized about finally seducing Walter. 

Walter answered with the customary short bark of a man who didn't have time to spare. He listened for a few moments, stunned amazement giving way to a wide grin and a laugh of delight. 

He kept the call short. He didn't want to keep Alex waiting. 

"Yes, please take care of it. I'm busy at the moment with a personal matter but I'll be in the office first thing tomorrow. You can count on it. I'd like to see him for myself." 

He signed off and turned to Alex. His brown eyes danced with merriment in the light of the streetlamps. 

"What was that all about?" 

"I'll tell you later. Come on, I want to hear you sing." 

They locked the car doors and Walter gave a curt nod at the agents in the dark sedan posted in the lot. Another team of agents followed them inside the bar and took up strategic positions. 

They ordered drinks and found a cozy booth to slide into. Alex's stomach danced with butterflies. He'd always liked to sing, whether it was the school choir or anonymously in the shower, but he'd never performed in public like this. He perused the song choices and found a couple that he liked and that would suit his voice. 

He gulped down the rest of his drink to give him courage before he took the stage. He'd had a hard time picking a final selection. It was the perfect song for his voice, something sexy and seductive, in keeping with his mission. "Black Velvet" was one of his all time favorites. 

He cleared his throat nervously and found that if he looked a little above the audience's head that his anxiety lessened. He concentrated on the plaques and posters on the walls. The beer ads and celebrity photos were a lot easier to look at then critical faces. 

Walter felt a smile break his stern face. The crowd leaned appreciatively forward to hear more. Alex's confidence increased as he felt and saw the reaction to his performance and he sang out loud and clear. 

Applause erupted as he finished. Chants of "more, more" made him linger on stage. 

After he was finished, Walter found himself sweating. He knew it wasn't the close quarters of the small bar. Nor was it the warmth of the approaching summer. It couldn't be attributed to the heavy cigarette smell hanging in the air or the sour-sweet scent of alcohol that was generously imbibed. It was purely the unabashed sexiness exuding from the man on stage. And it seemed to Walter that Alex sung directly to him, even when his eyes hid beneath his lush lashes and he seemed to stare at the tables or the floor. 

The crowd wouldn't let him leave the stage. The manager nodded encouragingly at Alex, finding another song quickly for him. Alex shrugged and smiled and sang again. 

The regular crowd was pleased. They'd had enough of the middleaged woman named Edna whom they'd cruelly yet accurately nicknamed "Screaming Mimi" for her atrocious voice. They had grown tired of the shy and pathetic man who liked to sing "Feelings" so much that the manager had permanently removed the selection. Now he was working his way through the Barry Manilow repertoire with equal glee. 

Alex picked another slow number, taking a chance on Etta James' "At last". The jazz classic was one of his favorites. It was slow and sultry, the perfect kind of tune for his low voice. It expressed his feelings for Walter and he turned his full charm on the man who sat still as a statue, enchanted by his hidden talents. Walter's mouth was open on a gasp and he forgot to close it. His drink was forgotten on the table. The ice cubes popped a little as they melted and bobbed in the warming liquid. 

The raucous applause that followed barely reached Alex's mind. His only thoughts were of the rapture and lust that transformed Walter's face. Only the ending of the song seemed to bring him out of it. He gulped down his drink and hastily ordered another. It'd grown too warm to drink. 

Alex had to take a break. His throat was dry, he explained to the protesting crowd. The manager followed him to the table, eliciting the promise of another song. Alex drank greedily. His eyes never wavered from Walter's searching eyes as he gulped down his drink and licked the lingering droplets from his lips. 

"So what'd you think?" he asked casually. 

"You'd do well in your new career," came Walter's reply. 

"Thank you." Alex took another sip and licked his lips provocatively, smiling at Walter's attention to his face. 

He returned for another performance. 

It was a slow, sexy jazz number called "Do it again" and it was appropriate to the way he felt. He was warm and tingly inside as he sang to Walter. Walter's dark gaze never left his face and left him feeling like he was melting. It reminded him of warm summer nights with the moon impossibly bright overhead and the gentle lap of warm ocean water licking at the beach, the night sky velvet dark and the scent of gardenias and lilac and rose surrounding him and his lover. 

"Mama may scold me, cause she told me, it was naughty, but then, please, do it again, just do it again," he sang breathlessly. 

Walter smiled. He couldn't help it. The man was seducing him in public, on stage, unabashedly. He had to take another drink and adjust his pants. The man's voice made him just about come. It was breathless and husky mixed with just a little bit of innocence but not much and pure sex. 

The wild applause and catcalls encouraged Alex to sing "just one more song and that's it." It was another of his favorites, a classic jazz number, "I've got you under my skin". 

He looked deeply into Walter's brown eyes, seeing his feelings clearly even through the haze of smoke that lingered above the heads of the audience. He continued to look at him even though he felt naked at expressing his feelings through the song. He blushed but didn't look away. Neither did Walter. 

It was as though everyone else didn't exist. They ignored the hoots and the babble of voices, the fog of smoke that wasn't sucked up the ventilation system, the scent of beer and the tinkle of swizzle sticks in cocktail glasses. 

Alex finished the song to thunderous applause. He floated down the steps and Walter stood, taking Alex's arm with his hand. He waved off further attempts to keep him singing. The crowd was disappointed. "Let's go home, please." Walter nodded. 

Curious heads swiveled as they headed outside. The agents watching them remained stone-faced but their eyes twinkled with the gossip they wouldn't spread. 

The ride back was silent. Walter only spoke to the agents who were covering the condo until their replacements arrived for the rest of the night and he said a brief good night to the agents who had stayed inside the club. The two posted outside the bar were on their way back to the Hoover. 

As soon as they were alone, Walter pushed Alex against the door and kissed him thoroughly. Alex wound his arms around his neck to pull him closer. They kissed for several minutes before Walter broke it off, panting against his ear. 

"Oh, no, please, don't stop. Aren't we ready?" Alex pleaded. 

Walter looked at him seriously. "What do you think?" 

Alex nodded. "This is what you meant? When we're ready to make love? Not just a quick fuck." 

Walter nodded. 

"Then I'm ready," he pronounced. He took Walter's hand and tried to lead the way upstairs. 

"Wait." Walter scooped him up in his arms. He had gained much of his weight back but he was still a manageable size for him to carry. 

They were halfway up, when Alex started to nibble on his neck. 

"Hey, do you want me to drop you?" 

"No, sir." 

Walter tried but failed to scowl. Alex held on and let his face snuggle into Walter's shoulder without distracting him until they made it all the way up the stairs. 

Walter laid him on the bed and stood before him. 

"Wait." Alex jumped up. "I'll be right back." He ran to the guest room. 

Walter stared at him puzzled. He hoped Alex hadn't changed his mind. He turned the stereo to a jazz station playing instrumental music, dimmed the lights and sprayed the room with a rose-scented linen spray to get rid of the musty smell of smoke that lingered in his clothes. With that in mind, he undressed and took the quickest shower he could manage while still getting clean. The sound of running water could be heard from down the hall. Ah-ha, he wants to smell nice and clean for me too. 

He dressed again in worn jeans and a t-shirt. His feet were bare. He sat down on the bed then jumped up nervously, wondering if he should be dressed so casually. Then again, he wouldn't be dressed for long hopefully. He picked up his guitar from the case in the corner and strummed a few notes to pass the time. 

Alex walked in dressed in plaid lounge pants and a loose t-shirt. His feet were bare and his prosthetic was off. He stood uncertainly in the doorway. 

"Looks like I'm overdressed," Walter joked. 

Alex gave him a little smile then rubbed one foot on top of the other nervously. He played with the drawstring on the waist of his pants. 

"I didn't know you played." 

"I was going to be the next Jimi Hendrix after I got back home from 'Nam." 

"I'm glad you didn't follow that career path. I'd never have met you otherwise," Alex joked back. 

"True, you would have been only one of a legion of fans." 

Alex giggled at the image of Walter trashing an electric guitar. 

"Think that's funny?" 

"I do." 

"Come here, I'll play you a song." 

Alex sat on the bed next to him. Walter drummed his fingers trying to think of something he could still remember to play. It had been ages since he'd picked up the instrument. 

He chose James Taylor's "You've got a friend." Alex sang softly to accompany him and Walter joined in with his deep, clear voice. When the song was finished Walter set the guitar down gently and gathered Alex into his arms. They cuddled together for a few minutes just enjoying each other's closeness, not talking, just sitting huddled together as one, breathing in the scent of soap and hastily applied cologne and talcum powder. Walter nuzzled against Alex's hair, smelling the sweetness of his favored conditioner and delighting in the silky feel of his still-damp hair. Alex shyly followed his nose into the crook of Walter's shoulder where he could smell his skin and a little bit of sweat beneath the clean musk cologne. 

But Alex had waited for so long he couldn't resist pushing forward. He followed his way up Walter's neck with a snaking tongue until he reached his ear lobe. He sucked on it gently, then nibbled like a curious kitten at the pliant flesh. That got Walter squirming. They had a tug-of-war for a moment, but Alex won and he nuzzled victoriously into his neck. 

Now it was Walter's turn to tease. He slid his hands up the loose t-shirt and ran his fingers down Alex's smooth, supple back. The muscles played under his fingertips, flexing, rippling, with the up and down movements. The little knobs of his spine were so vulnerable and slight compared to the hard bone of his shoulder blades and the solid muscle. He traced a line down the spine to his ass and cupped the firm cheeks, giving them a squeeze. Alex bucked up and moaned. He could feel his hard cock pressed against his own. He let his fingers walk back up to his neck and caressed the skin there softly until Alex gave a squeak and collapsed in giggles at the tickling sensation. 

Walter caught him and rolled him onto his back. He lay on top of him loosely, using just enough of his weight to keep him still but able to move, not pinned but held close enough to feel Walter's warmth and excitement. He slid his leg through Alex's and they lazily rubbed against each other. 

"I've never done it like this before." 

"Like what?" 

"Playing, having fun, touching, teasing. It's always been suck or fuck, maybe both if you're lucky, a little kissing if you have time, come then leave." 

"Well, we can do the middle parts too. I happen to like those. But we can kiss all you want and touch and play too." 

"I'd like that. I've missed out." 

"We'll make up for lost time," Walter promised. 

Alex snuggled into his lap and kissed him, taking his time to explore his mouth with his curious tongue. He held Walter's head still with his hand on his jaw, turning his head a little to place baby kisses on his cheek before turning back to the sensual mouth again. Walter let him touch and taste. His patience may have been wearing thin at that point but he knew Alex needed the time to touch. It was beyond desire, beyond the aching need of his cock. It was the first time they were making love, probably the first time for Alex to actually make love with someone instead of just meaningless, quick sex and he wasn't going to hurry him. 

Instead, he let him touch slowly and explore to his heart's content. Alex clung to his strong body, caressing and licking his way up and down Walter's neck. He was a leech that couldn't be shaken off. Not that anyone would want to. 

It was at his insistence that they undressed. He was a sight to behold as he stood there panting, his lips reddened with kisses, struggling to get his clothes off. His fingers seemed to have forgotten how to slide the buttons from their holes. It was just a couple of buttons in the lounge pants but he couldn't manage. Walter helped him out and got a breathless thanks in reward. 

Alex tried to turn away to hide his arm but Walter held him steady and placed a gentle hand where it ended. He guided him back to bed and let Alex be surrounded by his arms and legs again, placing plump pillows beside them to form a nest for him. 

He decided that the time had come for some touching of his own. Alex seemed to be very responsive to touching so he let his fingers linger slowly over the hot, velvet soft skin, reveling in the quiet moans and sighs. He pushed his ear against Alex's chest as he bent him backwards to hear the wild beating of his heart and since his nipples were in view, tight, erect rosy buds, he couldn't help a little nip at them. Alex jerked and moaned and when he wrapped his tongue around one and licked at it Alex yelped and held his head steady. 

"Like that do you?" 

"Yeah," he moaned. 

"You know I think I could come just hearing you moan like that." 

Alex giggled. "You're being silly." 

"It's true," Walter insisted. 

"Let's find out then. Less talking, more licking." 

"Yes, sir. At your command." 

Walter latched onto the other nipple and smiled at the throaty moan he got in response. 

After they had gotten a workout and were in serious danger of being nibbled right off his chest, Walter licked and kissed his way up his lover's chest and throat. The skin there flushed pink with arousal. Alex was squirming against him, trying to hump his stiff, leaking cock against Walter's thigh. A firm hand kept his pelvis still but he uttered a mew of disappointment and frustration. Walter chuckled. He wanted Alex at the point of high arousal until he couldn't remember his own name, at the point of losing language but just shy of a bad case of blue balls. 

He licked his neck and chewed the skin lightly until goose flesh erupted over the sensitive skin. He kept Alex still and rolled him onto his back so that he was between Walter's legs but unable to get any relief. Alex squirmed and sighed as he marked him. He was still able to speak but barely. The only words he could get out was for Walter to fuck him already before he exploded. 

Walter smiled. It was a smile that promised just a little more torment before the climax that would follow. 

Alex tried his best to persuade him, using his thick eyelashes to bat against the man's skin, letting his tongue slip out of his mouth to curl around his lip, wiggling his firm ass in Walter's direction, moaning and pleading but to no avail. The man was a rock, immovable and stubborn with more patience than a saint. 

Alex cried out when Walter skimmed down his body and sucked his aching cock into his mouth. The hot wetness was nearly too much to bear. He clutched at his head and tried not to thrust. He wanted to come with Walter inside him, even if it meant only a few seconds of utter bliss. But Walter knew his limits and with a firm hand he staved off the imminent orgasm to Alex's disappointment. He gave his cock a few more kisses and licks, careful not to get him too heated up. 

"Ready?" 

Alex gave him a dirty look. 

Walter chuckled and relented. "Okay, I'm pushing, I know." 

He got out condoms and lube and prepared both of them. He put more lube on himself once he unrolled the condom down his shaft. 

Alex wriggled impatiently. He lifted up his hips and settled a pillow under his ass. Walter began to move into position and hesitated a moment. 

He let Alex wrap his legs around his waist. "Ready love?" 

Alex smiled and nodded. "Been ready for you forever." 

Walter stared down at him for another moment. Alex lay panting but patiently waiting for him to begin, legs clutched around his middle tightly, his nipples tight with arousal, the skin on his neck marked and pink-tinged, his hair plastered to his forehead in a girlish curl, his eyes bright with desire. He'd never seen anyone more beautiful. Alex reached out with his hand and pulled him closer. 

He was gentler than he'd probably ever been with any lover. More careful and considerate as he slid into the tight warmth of Alex's body. He listened to every little moan and gasp that was uttered. Kept careful watch for any sign of pain on that cherub face. Watched with fascination as the lips drew back in a smile, as the green eyes closed until only slivers of color remained, studied the frown that dented the bridge of his nose, now in slight discomfort, then in concentration. 

When he was completely inside, Alex arched up his hips and impaled himself more fully. They came into full contact, skin touching hotly, shuddering at the feel of heat, then seeking it again passionately, until they began the first tentative thrusts against each other. 

Alex moaned and clutched at Walter with his hand on his shoulder and his strong thighs around his waist. In return, Walter gathered him closer with his hands scooping his ass and fucking him harder at the same time. Alex groaned and panted against his ear. He pushed his feet against Walter's ass as if to pull him closer. There was barely an inch or two of space between them as Walter thrust in and out. It didn't take much more to climax at nearly the same instant. Alex muffled his loud cries against Walter's big shoulder. Walter sought out Alex's neck to scream out his own release then collapsed on him heavily. Alex uttered a little groan as his full weight slid on top of him but he didn't push him away. They stayed in that position until Walter thought better of letting Alex take his heavy body on top of him. He could hear the little pants as his breathing was hampered. He tied off the condom, and shoved it inside a tissue before letting it hit the garbage pail. He didn't bother getting up to get a towel. He was just too exhausted to clean up. 

Alex curled up against Walter, who held him closer. He clutched at his big, warm body and curled his fingers through the tight hair covering his chest. He grabbed at his leg with his own and gave a satisfied sigh of contentment. Walter held him close, nuzzling at his sweat dampened hair. The sweet scent of his conditioner was released with the dampness. The skin beneath his fingers was moist in places with sticky fluid and sweat but he didn't mind, didn't stop his fingers circling slow lazy circles on his back, soothing him into sleep. The warmth of the body cuddled next to his made him feel sleepy as well. 

They woke in much the same position. Alex was wedged against Walter tightly while Walter cradled him on his chest. The clock radio blared in the quiet room. Alex opened one eye, scowled, reached over his lover and punched the snooze button. 

"Not a morning person, are you?" 

A muffled, "hmph" came from beside him. The sound was muffled by the pillow and Walter's muscular arm. Alex snuggled deeper into the soft pillow until he was in danger of suffocation. 

Walter laughed and rubbed the soft strands of hair that stuck up. He punched the radio back on in time to hear the weather. He needed to know whether it was going to rain. 

Alex gave another mew of displeasure when the news ended and the talk jocks spit their laughter and gossip from the speaker. Walter turned the station to soothing classical. The sound of mournful violins pleased him. 

"Better?" 

Alex nodded and made a muffled noise of agreement. 

"Morning kiss?" 

"Can't we go back to sleep?" he muttered. 

"We have to get up. I have a very important meeting." 

"What's more important than sleep?" 

"You'll see. It's about the call I got last night." 

Alex came up for air and studied Walter's satisfied face. 

"Must have been some kind of call." 

Walter tentatively touched him. He didn't want to be greeted with a snarl by an obvious night person. But Alex didn't seem to mind, not even when he tickled under his chin and smoothed down the hair that stuck up at all angles like he'd been buzzed by an electrical current. 

"You need to come with me. We can have breakfast later. My treat. It won't take long and it will be very satisfying." 

Alex slumped back face first into the pillow with a groan. 

Walter tickled him and tried to pry his head up. "How about a good morning kiss?" 

"Yuck. My mouth tastes like something crawled into it and died during the night, got buried, dug itself up and died all over again." 

Walter's laughter shook the bed. "Okay, after you brush. Just a little peck isn't going to be enough." 

Alex tumbled out of bed wearing a smile and nothing else, except for a rosy erection that was at half-mast. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

"I won't be long. Just need to brush, pee, get dressed. Give me about twenty minutes tops." He brushed at the dried semen that decorated his chest and belly. It was itchy. "Shower too, I think." 

Walter nodded. "Me too. Meet me downstairs when you're ready." 

Alex scurried off. Walter enjoyed the sight of his tight ass bouncing out the door. He sighed and shook his finger at his cock in admonition. "When we get home," he promised, then stumbled out of bed in the direction of the shower. 

Alex was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea, dressed and ready to go. Walter took the steps two at a time, plopped down beside him and kissed him soundly. Alex tried to climb on his lap but Walter quickly stopped. 

"Later, I promise." 

Alex sulked for a moment then brightened. "Where are we going? What are we doing? When's breakfast and how soon can we come home?" 

Walter laughed. "One question at a time. We're going to the morgue to identify some bits and pieces. We're eating breakfast right after that if you can hold it down. French toast, eggs, bacon the works, okay? When we finish we're going home so I can fuck you senseless." 

Alex frowned. "Bits and pieces? Yuck." 

"They found Spender." 

Alex startled as if shocked. "What? Are you serious? Eww, bits and pieces?" 

"Found him in the Florida everglades. An anonymous tip led to him. Apparently he got boxed in as he tried to escape. It seems he waited out the searchers a little too long. They found him all chewed up." 

Alex whistled. "What a way to go. Not that I give a shit that he suffered. Don't gators drown their victims first, drag them to the bottom before nibbling away?" 

Walter groaned and grimaced. "I'll be lucky if I can hold down a cup of coffee." 

Alex jumped up with his mood considerably brightened. "Let's go then. The sooner we leave the sooner we'll be home." 

Walter got up, tucked his coat over his arm and slid his keys out. "We'll be home in a while, crocodile." 

It was Alex's turn to groan.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
